


Improper Use of Stealth Training

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Tseng no longer works overtime in unlocked Shinra HQ offices
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Improper Use of Stealth Training

  
  



End file.
